Mommy's Little Girl
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: What if when Prue died she left behind a daughter? What if the trauma of losing both her parents sent her over the edge when she grew up?


**_Mommy's little Girl_**

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I don't need any new stories up but I thought this would be a great addition. Oh, and I think I'm gonna get rid of my 'There's a fine line between love and hate' story cuz I honestly don't see it goin anywhere…except for the reject pile…

Summary: What if when Prue died she left a daughter behind? What if losing both of her parents was enough to send her over the edge when she grew up?

A/N: The sisters knew they were witches their whole lives. Wyatt's a year younger than Prue's daughter. Phoebe is still with Cole, and Christy's powers are the same as Prue's (Astral Projection, Telekinesis, (I added) Conjuring.) (I did not get Christy's name from the show! I just happen to like that name. At least…I used to.)

…--…--…

Chapter 1- After the Funeral… 

2001-

10 year old Christy sat on the edge of her bed, her feet hanging off the edge lifelessly as she stared off into space. She was still in her black dress. She didn't want to take it off, even though she was supposed to be in bed by now. She had so many things running through her mind…so many emotions trying to surface. One of those emotions that Christy suppressed was sorrow…even though her mother had just died, in front of her very eyes no less; she couldn't bring herself to cry at her funeral. She wanted to, so badly, but she felt like she had to be strong for some reason. Maybe it was for her cousin Wyatt's sake, maybe it was for hers.

Christy jumped when she heard someone tap on her door. It opened and Piper and Phoebe walked in.

"Sweetie I thought you were getting ready for bed?" Piper asked calmly as they sat on either side of her.

Christy didn't look at them—she just shrugged.

Piper and Phoebe exchanged hopeless glances. They knew how it felt to lose a mother. But Christy didn't even have her father anymore…two dead parents was a lot more different than a dead mother and abandoning father.

"Christy, it's alright to cry. We're all very sad." Phoebe tried to assure her as she grabbed one of her hands and squeezed, it felt like ice.

Christy just nodded and stared at the wall.

"You know we're all here for you. Even Wyatt…" Piper put an arm around her. "Please say something."

Christy looked up at Piper then Phoebe. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed." She said quietly and got up and walked into her bathroom to change.

Phoebe hugged herself.

"How are we supposed to help her through this when she hasn't even said two sentences since…you know."

Piper shook her head. "I don't know, how do you handle a little girl who didn't even cry at her own mom's funeral?"

"Prue didn't cry at moms' either…" Phoebe reminded quietly.

Christy walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas and climbed into bed. Pulling the covers over her. Both women kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you sure you don't want to come and sleep with one of us tonight?" Phoebe asked as they stood in the doorway.

She nodded.

"Okay honey, we love you."

When Christy didn't say anything Piper flipped off her light and shut the door.

…--…--…

"What about that girl from my premonition? I can't just let Shax kill her!" Phoebe whined as she, Leo, Cole, and Piper sat in the kitchen. Piper was washing dishes. Something she did when she was nervous, or depressed.

"What about her!" Piper shrieked turning around. "I don't know about you, but I don't feel like having two funerals in the same week! Although, we might as well seeing how we already have the dishes out, and know who to invite!" She yanked off her gloves, put her hand over her mouth, and started crying in frustration.

Phoebe rushed up immediately and hugged Piper. "I'm sorry Piper."

Piper looked up. "I just don't see why you're in such a big rush to join Prue… I mean, it's Shax! We can't fight him with just us! We lost the Power of Three when we buried our sister."

Phoebe looked at Cole and Leo then back. "Piper, I can't let another innocent person lose their life by his hands. It's not right. It's not what Prue would've wanted."

Piper bit her lip. "Of course Prue wouldn't have wanted it! She probably wouldn't have wanted to die either, but things don't always work out the way we want them to now do they?" She pushed past Phoebe and stormed out of the room.

Leo got up and chased after her.

Cole got up and hugged Phoebe. "She'll be fine," He reassured her.

…--…--…

"…This is some kind of practical joke, right? My second wife put you up to this didn't she? Oh this is just like her!" The doctor chuckled looking around for a camera. "No, this is seri…" Prue stopped and looked around. This all seemed vaguely familiar somehow.

"What? What's wrong?" Piper asked, concerned. Just then the front door burst open and a huge gust of wind blew in. When it settled Shax was standing right in front of them. The girls gasped.

Christy had been sitting at the top of the stairs peeking through the banister. She froze in terror as the Source's best demon burst through the doors.

Piper looked toward the stairs. She didn't notice Christy. "Phoebe? Phoebe where are you!"

When Phoebe didn't show up Shax smiled opened his hand. An energyball formed in his hand and he threw it in Prue's direction. Before she could react it hit her square in the chest. It sent her flying backward and crashing through the wall.

Piper shrieked as another energyball came flying at her. She flew through the wall and landed next to Prue who was already unconscious and lying in a pool of blood.

Christy started screaming as she rushed down the stairs. Not even noticing Shax throwing a third energyball at the innocent. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop him anyway, she wasn't strong enough.

She dropped to her knees between her mom and aunt and started crying. "Mom?" She looked at the blood coming out of her ears. "Mommy!" She looked at Piper. She looked just as bad as her mom did. "Uncle Leo! Uncle Leo!" She screamed but nothing happened. "Mommy…" she whimpered and put her head down.

…--…--…

Christy sat up in bed, crying and whimpering. She jumped out of bed and ran out the door into the dark hallway and opened her mom's door. She walked up to the bed and turned on the lamp. Her heart sank. It wasn't a dream. Her mom was really gone. She climbed up on the bed and hugged one of the small pillows tightly. It still had her scent. Christy started crying again. "Mommy, why did you leave me?" She sobbed and laid down…after awhile she finally fell asleep. Still grasping onto the pillow.

To Be Continued?

Yes or no? Also, taking suggestions for a better title. 


End file.
